rb3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Rpg Builder 3D Wiki
Welcome to RPGBuilder3d Wiki RPG Builder 3D is an easy to use game development suite for creating 3D Role Playing games. This program will be a perfect tool for anyone from beginner to pro to create what is arguably the most technical genre of video game.This engine is Still in active development And every few weeks or more a new SP (Service Pack) would be available for download.You can always Visit the Forum Here For more Info. News LATEST: rpbuilder.org website has been down for some time and the project has not been picked up elsewhere. Dgen may still be doing some work on it but has not said so to any of the original members. Goodbye for now.... Latest News 08/02/10 After a month or so without any news,there has been some very exiting news from Rpgbuilder3d's Developement. The new version is currently in the process of closed beta testing and will be released at 18th of February.Here is the Original quote From Dgenxp at 02/02/10 : ---- This is an important annuncement to all the Sites Members but mainly the Classified BETA TESTERS I WILL BE RELEASING RPG Builder 3d 0.3.59.45 CB tonight so you all be prepared - there is going to be a 2 week Closed Beta Session and by the 18th of February RPG Builder 3d 0.3.59.5 will be available for OPEN BETA The reason i am releasing a closed BETA is because of the Fact i really want the next version to be spot on and have the minimal ammount of errors.... BETA TESTERS are what i need to help me resolve these issues.... This is not an estimated post it is a Guaranteed time for the closed BETAS, I Will be getting it online tonight so they can Bug search the next version of RPG Builder..... The BASIC NPC System is now fully implimented and the New Events system is also fully implimented BETA TEST SPECIFICS: ---- Closed Beta tests will include: *Testing for any anomolies or anything else that may be of concern in the new Placement Methods *''Testing General Physics'' *''Testing Extensively on the new Event System'' *''NPC testing'' *''Effect Status Reporting'' *''Testing all of the Labs and Studios for any Issues for the final release'' More information and requirements will be mentioned in the BETA TESTERS Secure section of the forum ---- General Community - What features are we expecting: *NEW Event System wih Changable Basic Graphics *''NEW Staticly placed NPC's via event system'' *''More Map dvelopment flexibility'' *''Map name display'' *''PS 2.0 Water Node'' *''Player Height Precision based on map placement style'' *''Precision Placement (no Grid limitation for target)'' *''Model Stack Functions - All object can now be optionally placed ontop of buildings'' *''Height Snap Precision - the Target will allow any object to be placed upon it based on height'' *''Messaging event - with NPC Basic autolook when is pressed within range'' *''Teleport event - The same Teleport event everybody is familier with but been tweeked and debug for reliability'' *''DirectX Bloom lighting applied globally (shift+f12 - will disable if Gui visibility is scewered through brightness)'' *''Enhanced Jump function (still not working correctly but has been improved jumps only once when j is pressed )'' *''Walkthrough Run Function (press Shift while moving)'' *''Completely fixed Turn (character no longer jolts before it turns)'' *''Water-node on or off permenantly when chosen by user'' *''Floor nodes on or off Permenantly when chosen by user'' *''Lighting can now be placed on models using model stack feature'' *''Spotlight Fully implimented'' *''Directional light fully implimented'' *''enhanced lighting options'' *''No more lighting crashes (based on my tests but are to be continued)'' *''Shadow on player is now cast (removed old crappy Shadow this however has decreased ammount of usable lights)'' *''Shift+f2 can stop the music (has to be pressed twice initially)'' looking at this list it is easy to see why it has taken me such a long time to get this release out lets hope from now on there will not be anywhere near this much of a delay - except for the battle system addition of course the SP's are taking too long now so this will be the last SP of this version there will be 0.3.59.9 CB release and then 0.3.60 coming in early march - the Betas will then be in increments of #.#.5 per release with SP's only added if it is essential - so after 0.3.60 the version to follow will be 0.3.65 for BETA then 0.3.70 for Release I am sorry for the delay in this project but i will be sure to continue development and it is no where near its death yet so have faith in the community and stay tuned because things are going to get far more exciting on the build up to 0.4.0 so STAY TUNED - and dont stop believing in me you are what keep me going and i intend to keep going while there is still suport for me Please feel free to post in this thread if you have anything to add or anything to say please do not hesitate - lets get activity here again so let me know o 'n what you think of the next features - remember these are finished features not theoretical'Thank you all and enjoy RPG Builder ---- For more info you can check the forums And also here are Some ScreenShots from the New NPC and Messaging system given by Rb3d's BetaTester, Ambard: Sweet, isn't it? Latest News 05/12/09 - Downtime and Challenge Due to the recent downtime some members have been turned away unfortunately they may not come back, but we are happy for Rhydian who has donated his time and money to running this great community (along with dgenxp), thankyou both of you for your continued hard work.. mdr Also there should be a new release coming out in the next few days and a surprise with it, we did our best ppl cheers..... Latest News 23/10/09 - Event editor reworked Hey all its been a while since i posted anything on here so i will fill you in I am currently reworking the event system ready for the NPC features that are coming in the next few SP's - the event system will be unrecognisable in the next release as it is being completely re-designed for the next SP - the reason i am doing this is as the event system was implimented over a year ago i had not planned for more than it to be a teleport system and this has been riddled all over my code so i am simplifying it and make it easy for everyone else too the next SP will have a NPC system (non movers) with messaging and interactions so there will be a wait for it - please do not let this dishearten you as it will be awsome when it is complete - i am still on schedule for the Battle system its just i need to make some improvements to the current event system in order to accomodate this.... any questions or suggestions please do not hesitate to post them here i will answer them ASAP Stay tuned QUOTED FROM DGEN XP i hope you all like this news, i sure do... RB3D November Challenge Start The RB3D Challenge for november is all about medieval buildings and how to model them, all entries will be entered into a model pack for use in the RB3D App. Rules: *Create a 3d model of a medieval fantasy building. *You may submit up to 3 models. *You must include a rendered screen shot and a wire-frame screen shot. *The model must be usable in RPG Builder. *You have 30 days from now (10/22/09) Prizes: *A custom trophy to use in their sig *+ Karma from the previous winner Category:Browse